Our Hooded Hero
by Harley65
Summary: Shaggy and Scooby seem to have a guardian angel in the form of a mysterious hooded girl who frequently recuse them on mysteries. Try as they might they can't ever get answers. When the rest of their friends get involved they finally get some heartbreaking answers. Will she ever show her face?
1. Chapter 1

It was an eerie night for a mystery. It was a complete downpour outside. It was the kind of weather where monsters of all kinds lurked in the shadows. Why out of all nights did they have to investigate a rundown theme park? The kind with rusty roller coasters, creaky doors and collapsing shacks where games once resided. Shaggy racked his brain for the answer but it didn't come. Scooby followed behind him with his teeth chattering or were those _his_ teeth chattering. As far as he knew Velma was in the west part of the park where the skeletons of rides towered above you. Fred and Daphne were to the north of the park with the abandoned offices. That left him and Scooby in the middle of it all. The cause for being here was a pack of savage beasts most said were werewolves. As Shaggy trudged forwards pulling the hood of his jacket over his head he heard the creaking of the wooden bored behind him. He thought it was Scooby so he didn't think much of it however as they continued on the moans from the planks below them steady got worse until the ground fell out from below them. Shaggy barely had time to cry out before someone pulled him and scooby back up to solid ground.

Shaggy looked up to see a hooded figure standing across from him.

"You should watch where you step Shaggy" they warned whoever it was they were female.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Please don't hurt us" Scooby added shaking.

"A friend" the mystery girl replied.

"Who are you?" Shaggy repeated.

"I'm afraid if you saw who I am you'd run away" the girl replied.

Then suddenly she was gone.

"She saved us" Scooby said.

"Who was she though?" Shaggy asked perplexed.

"I don't know Shaggy"

"Well come on Scoob we better find the gang" Shaggy said waving his friend on.

As the two left the failed to notice the hooded girl watching them from the roof of an old shack.

"Stay safe Shaggy" she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys you won't believe what just happened" Shaggy cried once he and Scooby had found their friends.

"Shush do you want those beasts to hear us?" Daphne asked in a harsh whisper.

"Like, sorry" Shaggy muttered all his excitement gone.

"It's alright guys you can tell us what happened but quietly" Fred said with a small smile.

"Well I'm not sure you'll believe this but we were saved" Shaggy said.

"Saved?" Velma questioned raising an eyebrow.

"We fell through some rotting floorboards or something like that but then someone pulled us up"

"Who?"

"This girl in a hood"

"Did you see her face?" Velma asked.

"No she wouldn't show us then she just took off"

"Did you see where she went?"

"No but she knew our names"

"Interesting"

"I guess Scooby and I were lucky"

"You were"

* * *

At home that night Shaggy was having trouble sleeping. When he did finally drift to sleep he had a dream that confused him even more. He was a kid chasing Scooby across a valley and there was someone else running behind him but whenever he tried to turn to see who it was a voice would call out and say

"Please don't look Shaggy I don't want you to see"

So Shaggy would keep running after Scooby. Every so often he try to see who was following him again only to be met with the same request. When Shaggy woke up the following day he sat up yawning unable to get the voice out of his head. It sounded like she was scared. What could she be scared of? Did this have to do with the girl from the mystery the day before? As these questions danced across his mind he went downstairs for breakfast with Scooby trailing behind him. The rest of the gang was already seated at the table. Fred was reading the newspaper, Daphne was drinking coffee and Velma was writing a report for the case the day before.

"Morning Shaggy" Daphne said noticing her friend.

"Morning Daphne" Shaggy said dragging himself to the kitchen for breakfast.

"You okay Shaggy?" Fred asked noticing his friend's condition.

"I just didn't sleep well last night Fred" Shaggy replied pouring Coco Pebbles into a bowl while Scooby got the milk from the fridge.

"You want to sit the mystery out today?" Fred offered.

"Even though I'm going to regret doing this no I'll just sleep in the van" Shaggy replied as he sat down at the table.

"You sure?"

"Yep"

* * *

Shaggy did fall asleep in the van using Scooby as a pillow. When Velma noticed that Shaggy had fallen asleep she tossed a spare blanket over him. As Shaggy slept he had yet another dream. This time he was sitting on a river bank with someone standing behind him.

"Why can't I see you?" Shaggy asked as he watched lily pads float downstream.

"I don't want you to see" was the response.

"Why not?"

"Please don't ask that" the girl responded laying a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"Shaggy wake up we're here"

"Huh?" Shaggy yawned sitting up.

"Better?" Velma asked as Shaggy climbed out of the van.

"Yeah thanks"

So they went inside a rundown hotel the place of their current mystery. The monsters were a mix of vampires and ghosts. Once inside it was easy to see this place was once very grand but now it was covered in a fine layer of dust. The gang walked to the desk to gather some information. Shaggy stopped suddenly. Out of the corner of his eye he could've sworn he saw something but when he looked back nothing was there.

"Shaggy you okay?" Velma asked.

"Just thought I saw something" Shaggy replied with a shrug.

However in a room next to the stairs stood a hooded girl watching Shaggy with concern.


	3. Chapter 3

The hotel was starting to get to the gang. Creaky doors,broken furniture. How was this place still in operation? They had found some clues. Footprints,Plans for a new office building but no suspects. That was when Fred had decided it was time to split up. Fred in the girls would explore upstairs. Shaggy and Scooby would explore downstairs..

"Let's find the kitchen" Shaggy suggested.

"Yeah" Scooby agreed.

So that's what they did. When they found it they set to work on one of their crazy ideas.

"Scooby would you hand me the salt?" Shaggy said without turning.

"Here"

"Thanks buddy"

"Uh Shaggy?"

"Yes?"

"Turn around"

Shaggy turned around and came face to face with a red eyed,drooling vampire who looked ready for a bite to eat. Shaggy gulped and proceeded to try to run only to be grabbed by the beast who lifted Shaggy off the ground.

"Can't we talk about this?" Shaggy asked.

The monster brought himself closer to Shaggy's neck.

"Like I guess not"

Scooby was shaking as was Shaggy. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He closed his eyes trying to think of an escape. Then he was on the ground. Confused Shaggy opened his eyes. The "Vampire" was knocked out cold against a wall with Scooby sitting on it to keep it in place.

"Scooby what did you do?" Shaggy asked his friend.

"I didn't do it she did" Scooby replied as Shaggy stood up.

"Who?"

"Me"

Shaggy spun around and saw the hooded girl from their last mystery. Her face was covered again by her hood but Shaggy could see a few strands of black hair peeking out.

.

* * *

"How did you know we were here?" he asked.

"Lucky guess" the girl replied.

"Lucky guess indeed" Shaggy agreed.

"Shaggy, Scooby where are you guys?" came Fred's voice.

"In here" Shaggy called turning away.

When he turned back the girl was gone,

"Scooby where'd she go?"

"I don 't know" Scooby replied just as confused as Shaggy.

"She was just here" Shaggy said scratching his head.

"Who was here?" Fred asked as he in the girls arrived.

"That girl"

"What girl?" Velma asked.

"The girl that saved us last night she was here and now she's gone" Shaggy explaained.

"What was she doing here?"

"I have no idea"

"Well come on Velma solved the mystery"

"That's great but what do we do with him?" Shaggy asked pointing to the vampire who was still out cold.

"Tie him up until later" Velma suggested.

"I'll get the rope" Fred declared.

…...

* * *

Later.

"And after the Tyson brothers hid the money they asked their friends to help them scare the hotel guests away so they could come back for it" Velma explained to the officers.

"And we would've gotten away with it to if it weren't for you meddling kids and that dumb dog"

While the crooks were being hauled off Shaggy's mind was elsewhere. There was something about that girl that was familiar but he couldn't place it. It was like he should remember her but why? Any noticeable features were concealed by her hood. The only things he knew were she was a female and she had black hair. Not very helpful information. There were lots of black haired females. Maybe his friends could help. Shaggy made a mental note to ask as they climbed into the van and headed to the diner to celebrate. They never noticed the girl watching them leave before getting on a red bicyle and peddling into the alleyway .

* * *

 **Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Shaggy looked around the dark basement with caution. even though this was the basement of Mystery Inc headquarters you could never be too careful. After all, there could've been monsters hiding from view anywhere in the moved slowly across the room to the stack of boxes with his name on them. He stopped and looked at them trying to decide where to start. he decided to go with his earliest elementary school days and go from there. He carried the boxes back upstairs and set them down in the living room. Just as he opened the first box Fred and the girls returned from their weekly trip to the supermarket.

"Hey, Shaggy where's Scooby?" Velma asked looking around for the great Dane.

"Oh, he's sleeping under the table" Shaggy replied.

"What's with the boxes?" Daphne asked.

"I'm looking for something"

"What?"

"Answers"

"To what?" Daphne asked in confusion.

"I'll tell you after we unload the groceries"

* * *

After the groceries had been brought in and put away the gang sat down to hear what Shaggy had to say.

"I think whoever has been saving Scooby and I has something to do with my past".

"Anyway, we can help?" Fred asked.

"You can help me go through all this stuff"

"Okay, let's see what we've got" Fred replied as Shaggy opened the first box.

"Awe you were so small" Daphne squealed seeing a picture of Shaggy in pre-k.

"Look at how small Scooby was" Fred pointed out.

Scooby looked like a brown and black fluff ball with huge paws.

The gang sifted through graded papers, pictures, and art projects. at the bottom of the box was a yearbook. Shaggy picked it up and begun flipping through it.

"Find anything Shaggy?" Velma asked as she begun stacking papers back into the box.

"There are three girls in my kindergarten class with black hair"

"The girl who's been saving you has black hair?" Fred asked.

"From what I could see" Shaggy replied.

"Grace Parks, Daisy Stevens and, Lydia Baxter"

"Shaggy do you know anything else about this girl?"

"No"

"Let's keep looking"

* * *

Well it can't be Daisy she moved to California" Velma announced from her seat at the computer later that day.

"Did you find anything on Grace or Lydia?" Shaggy asked as he continued looking through boxes.

"Nothing yet"

"I found something" Fred declared.

"What is it?"

Fred handed Shaggy his third-grade yearbook. There was a giant picture of their class holding up a giant banner that said: _GET WELL SOON LYDIA._

"I think I remember this" Shaggy said softly as he tried to remember the details.

"I remember as well," Velma said as she looked at the picture.

"Didn't she have cancer?" Daphne asked.

"I think so"

"Look's like Shaggy and Lydia were friends" Fred commented as he looked through the rest of the box.

"Then why don't I remember any of this?" Shaggy asked quite confused.

"Sometimes we just forget things Shaggy" Velma replied.

"Why don't we ask your parents if they remember Lydia?" Fred suggested.

"Good idea"

"To the van"

* * *

 **Review, please.**


	5. Chapter 5

The gang arrived at the Rogers household and were led inside by Sugie who was very happy to see them.

"Mom went to the store but she'll be back soon" Sugie explained as they sat down.

"Thanks Sugie" Shaggy replied.

"So how have the mysteries been going?" Sugie asked.

"They've been interesting to say the least"

"Interesting how?"

"I'll explain when Mom gets here"

"Explain what?" Stacy asked coming inside with arms full of groceries.

"Here let us help" Fred said jumping up.

"No that's alright I've got it all right here" Stacy replied setting the bags down on the counter and removing her sunglasses.

"Now what do you mean by interesting?" Sugie asked excitedly.

"That's kind of a long story" Shaggy laughed nervously.

"We've got time" Stacy replied as she joined them.

So Shaggy explained above what was going on.

"Mom do you remember a girl named Lydia Baxter?" Shaggy asked after finishing his story.

"Yes she used to babysit Sugie for us"

"I think we have some pictures" Sugie said jumping off the couch in search of a photo album.

She returned holding said photo album and resumed her place on the couch. Sugie opened the album and began flipping through the pages eventually stopping. The top picture showed an eight year old girl standing beside Shaggy just outside the elementary building. She had long black hair that fell down her back in curls. She was very pale but also very healthy looking. Her brown eyes sparkled with happiness as she smiled for the camera.

"That's Lydia" Sugie said pointing to the girl.

"She used to help you with your homework" Stacy added.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Shaggy asked.

"Her family moved away when she got sick" Stacy explained.

"Do you know where they moved to?"

"Sadly I don't"

"Can we borrow this?" Fred asked pointing to the photo album.

"Be my guest"

"Thanks Mom"

"Would you like to stay for lunch?"

"We'd love to but we've got a case to get to" Velma replied.

"Oh welll see you soon then"

"Thanks again Mom"


	6. Chapter 6

The case was uneventful and the gang soon returned home. In his room that night Shaggy looked at the photo album. Grace as it turned out was living in New York. So it had to be Lydia but why? Why hide under a hood. What had happened to her? How had she found him? So many questions were running a race through his head. He wanted answers but he had no way of actually contacting Lydia. Velma so far was unable to provide such information to him. It was like Lydia disappeared.

Shaggy nearly fainted when he heard someone knock. He looked around to and found someone was sitting in the tree across from his window. Seeing it was Lydia or who he thought could be Lydia he opened the window so she could come in.

"What are you doing here?" Shaggy asked quite confused.

"I had a feeling you'd like to talk"

"Lydia?"

"Yes Shaggy?"

"What happened to you?"

"That is a long and terrible story. Are you sure you want to know?" Lydia asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes I'm sure"

"Do you remember why my family moved away?"

"You had cancer"

"That's where the story starts"

….

"The tumor is too large now we can't remove it"

"So what happens now doctor?"

"Well you have to options we can try chemotherapy or-"

"What?"

"An old college friend of my is running a research program your daughter is a perfect candidate"

"But she's sick"

"My friend's trying to cure cancer and his last to attempts were a success"

"Let's do it"

…..

"The only problem it wasn't cancer research at all"

"What was it?"

"They were trying to make human weapons"

"What?" Shaggy asked in disbelief.

"They did cure my cancer but after that-"

Lydia was unable to finish her sentence because of the sobs that threatened to escape her. Shaggy gently took her by the arm and led her to his bed so she could sit down.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"I-I need to"

Shaggy waited until she was ready. Slowly she resumed her story.

…

"Okay Lydia medicine time" a woman said coming in with a syringe filled with a yellow liquid.

"No I don't like it"

"You have to take it" the woman said grabbing Lydia by the arm and injecting the 'medicine'.

Lydia cried out as the needle left her arm. She knew what was coming she'd get really sleepy and while she was sleeping they'd run tests. A lot of tests. The effects were starting to show. Lydia hated it. There was nothing she could do about it though. So she climbed into her bed and curled up with her teddy bear as the 'medicine' kicked in.

….

"It was horrible" Lydia whispered.

"I'm sorry I asked" Shaggy apologized.

"It's okay you only wanted answers"

"Lydia?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you wear the hood?"

"I don't want you to see"

"See what?"

"My face, it's awful"

"I won't think so"

"You wouldn't say that if you could see it"

"How do you know that if you won't show me?"

"Please don't make me show you Shaggy I really don't want to"

"I'm not going to force you Lydia"

"I should go" Lydia said quietly.

"Okay can we talk tomorrow then?"

"Yes"

Then she was gone out the window and down the tree. Shaggy crawled under the covers and turned out the light. He was finally getting answers.


	7. Chapter 7

Shaggy didn't tell the others he spoke to Lydia the next day. He decided it was best if he kept it to himself. That day the gang split up to do their own things. Velma went to the public Libary, Daphne decided to go shopping at the mall, Fred spent his day tinkering with the Mystery Machine. However, while Scooby was downstairs in the kitchen Shaggy was upstairs drawing. What was he working on? A picture of Lydia. He couldn't shake her from his thoughts. She was hurting and wounded. She was a mystery to him. This was one of the times he was completely and utterly invested in a mystery. He liked solving Mysteries but they were getting old because they were all the same. This one, however, was different.

Lydia was different.

* * *

Miles and miles away from Coolsville there was a house on a hill. This house was owned by a woman named Clara Baxter but she didn't live there her niece Lydia did. Clara knew what Lydia had gone through. After seeing all that had happened to their daughter Lydia was sent away. So in this house, Lydia lived determined to hide from the public. She sat in the living room covered in an old quilt trying not to think of the past and trying not to look at herself in the mirror. Finally, in an act of frustration, she put her hood back on and rushed to her room. She proceeded to sob into her bed covers her whole body shook with sobs. She hated what she had become absolutely hated it.

* * *

Later That night Shaggy waited anxiously for Lydia. As soon as she arrived he let her in.

"What would you like to hear?" Lydia asked quietly.

Her hands were shaking. Shaggy noticed the veins. Lydia realized he was staring and shoved them in her pockets.

"Sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's okay Shaggy it's understandable" Lydia replied.

"Where do you live now?" Shaggy asked as they sat down.

"In a house hidden from everyone"

"You really don't want to be found do you?"

"Yes I don't want to be found"

"Why were you there that night at the amusement park?"

"I've been following your cases. I wanted to see a mystery in action so I researched and thought you might be there. When I saw you and Scooby fall I didn't think I acted"

" It's a good thing you were there"

"I agree"

"Lydia?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be willing to talk to the others?"

"Yes but not here and not now" Lydia replied.

"Where?"

"My place"

Then Lydia pulled out a paper and handed to Shaggy.

"Come whenever"

"We will"


	8. Chapter 8

"You talked to Lydia?" Daphne gasped.

After Lydia had extended her invitation for them to visit Shaggy informed his friends of his past meetings with Lydia. They were surprised to put it simply but they agreed to meet up with her anyways. That's where they were headed to Lydia's secret hiding place. The road to Lydia's place was hidden by a thick forest. Fred had very nearly missed the turn.

"Yes I talked to Lydia," Shaggy replied simply.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Velma asked.

"Like, I don't know I just didn't." Shaggy shrugged with indifference.

"Well, here we are" Fred announced as the van pulled up to the ranch-style house.

The gang filed out of the van and climbed up the porch steps. Shaggy knocked on the door. When there was no response he called out.

"Lydia it's only us,"

The curtains in the window moved slightly.

"Just a moment," Lydia replied quietly.

When the door opened Lydia stood there with her hood concealing her face like usual.

"Come in"

The gang followed Lydia inside. They took their seats around the open living room and took in their surroundings. Light filtered easily through the lacy, white curtains hung in the massive windows. There was a glass coffee table in front of the cream colored couch, which Shaggy and, Lydia were seated on. On the coffee table was a stack of books and a coffee cup. Lydia had been reading before they'd arrived Shaggy concluded. Fred was seated in the beige colored rocking chair to the right of the couch. Velma was seated in a light green chair and Daphne was sitting on the ottoman that went with the chair. Scooby was stretched out on a green rug nearby. A silence fell over the group as no one was sure what to say next.

"Lydia could you please put the hood down we know it's you," Daphne said finally.

"No," Lydia responded quietly.

"What's the point of wearing it then?"

Lydia's hands began to shake. It had been hard enough explaining to Shaggy she didn't want to have to do it again. Shaggy reached over and took Lydia's hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Do you want me to tell them?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Well, tell us," Daphne urged.

So Shaggy told them what he knew.

"Tha-that's horrible," Daphne gasped with a look of sympathy.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Velma asked.

"I have no idea," Lydia replied quietly.

"You can trust us, Lydia we won't judge you," Fred added.

"I don't want you to see," Lydia said her voice cracking.

"You don't have to show us, Lydia," Shaggy replied glaring at Fred for even suggesting it.

"What happened afterward?" Velma asked pushing her glasses up.

"My parents sent me away to live with my aunt Clara. I finished school at home, took college courses online. I kept to myself," Lydia explained.

"So what exactly do you do for a job?"

"I'm a professional artist and an author"

"Can we see some of your work?"

"Follow me," Lydia said standing.

The gang followed Lydia down the long hallway. Eventually she stopped in front of the last door and slowly opened it. They stepped inside and looked around. Reference pictures were tacked to a board above a desk actoss from the door. Artist pencils were scattered across the desk with a sketchbook laying open. To the left of the desk was an easel with a blank canvas sitting on it. Any art supplies were neatly kept in storage containers in a closet near the door.

Lydia went to the desk and pulled a folder out of the top drawer before handing it to Shaggy. Shaggy took a seat on a nearby stool and opened the folder. Pencil sketches of castles, horses, dogs and people. In the left pocket of the folder were computer drawn and colored counterparts to the sketchs.

"These are amazing Lydia," Shaggy commented.

"Thank you"

"What kind of things do you write?" Fred asked.

"Children's books"

"Cool"

"Guys we have a case," Daphne announced looking at her phone.

"Thank you for coming today" Lydia said as they returned to the living room.

"You're welcome, see you soon Lydia"


	9. Chapter 9

Lydia woke stiff the next day. She let out a groan. How was she supposed to visit Shaggy now? The tests they ran on her had done many horrible things to her. This was one of them. She rolled out of bed with a grunt and grabbed her hood from beside her bed and threw it on. She wanted to visit Shaggy but she now. She knew a bad day was coming. There was no denying it.

* * *

Years Ago.

"MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP" Ten-year-old Lydia shrieked.

"Make what stop Sweetie?" her Aunt Clara asked with worry as Lydia rolled around with her hands over her ears.

"THE NOISE. PLEASE MAKE IT STOP"

Clara watched helplessly as her niece writhed in pain. The paint on Lydia's face was running. Clara stared at the wall silently cursing the so-called doctors who did this to Lydia

"Lydia focus on my voice," Clara ordered calmly.

Lydia turned her head to her aunt her hands still clamped over her ears.

"Take a deep breath," Clara continued.

Lydia obeyed.

"Better?"

"A little," Lydia sighed sitting up.

"Let's go wash your face okay?"

"I don't-"

"You don't have to look Lydia,"

"Okay"

* * *

"STOP STOP STOP!" Ludia screamed.

The sounds were back. Lydia was powerless to stop it from happening. She needed help. She needed Shaggy to help her. How was she supposed to get to him though? She could barely move as it was and it wasn't likely she'd be able to get to headquarters in this condition. As hot tears pourded down her face she curled herself into a ball and sobbed.

"Help me, somebody help me," Lydia sobbed.

Lydia looked up at the sound of knocking. No one knew about her home except. Lydia pulled herself to the front door and looked out the window. As luck would have it Shaggy was there. As quickly as she could she pulled open the door and let Shaggy inside.

"Lydia, what's wrong?" Shaggy asked when he saw Lydia on the floor.

"The sounds," Lydia heaved as Shaggy pulled her up and led her to the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"I can hear all around, it hurts" Lydia moaned.

"Take a deep breath, Lydia," Shaggy said gently.

Lydia complied. She was still shaking from the trauma of it all.

"Is this because of-"

"Yes," Lydia replied solemnly.

"I'm so sorry ,Lydia," Shaggy apologized calmly taking Lydia's hand.

"You don't have to apologize for something you had no part of, Shaggy,"

"Is the noise gone now?"

Lydia nodded happily.

"It's a good thing I came to visit,"

"Not that I don't appreciate your visit but why aren't you with the others? Don't you have a mystery to solve?"

"Well, yes but, I asked if I could sit it out today," Shaggy explained.

"Oh,"

"I was hoping we could just catch up and talk,"

"I'd like that a lot," Lydia agreed.

"Well, where do we start?"

"With breakfast, I'm hungry," Lydia stated as her stomach grumbled.

"Perfect,"


	10. Chapter 10

Lydia and Shaggy entered the kitchen. Lydia was admittedly very at home in a kitchen setting. Shaggy looked around the large kitchen while Lydia worked. There was a black fridge standing next to the counter and rows of white wooden cabinets and drawers. Near the sink was a coffee maker with a clean coffee pot waiting to be used. There were a microwave and a toaster near the pantry. At the back of the kitchen was the cooktop stove where Lydia was scrambling eggs. Shaggy looked to his right to see the small round table with a red gingham tablecloth. Sitting in the center of the table was a vase filled with daisies He turned his attention back to Lydia who was still working, now she was preparing toast. Shaggy then looked from her to the stove where bacon was sizzling.

"You don't have to stand, Pull up a chair," Lydia said without turning from her work.

"I didn't know you could cook,"

"Those god-forsaken tests did a lot of awful things to me but I've got to take care of myself," Lydia responded as she began dishing food onto the plates.

"Yes, I suppose you'd have to know how to cook," Shaggy nodded before bitting into his bacon.

"Do you want some jam?" Lydia offered while opening the fridge,

Shaggy nodded since his mouth was full. Lydia giggled as she retrieved the grape jam from the fridge and brought it to the table. Taking her seat across from Shaggy Lydia quietly spread jam onto her toast. Shaggy found it rather strange watching her eat. Not because of the way she ate it was simply because he couldn't see her face.

"You're staring again," she mumbled.

"Sorry, Lydia,"

"It's alright"

""I'm curious how often do you leave the house?"

"As little as possible. I leave to visit you and that's it,"

"Don't you ever get lonely by yourself?"

"Sometimes but Aunt Clara calls at least once a week to check in with me," Lydia confessed with a sigh.

"What if I came to visit you?"

"That would be amazing,"

"Then I'll visit as often as I can,"

"Wonderful," Lydia replied before clearing the table.

As she cleared the table Shaggy helped her in any way he could. After the table was cleared and the dishes were washed the two went to Lydia's art room. Lydia sat on a stool and turned to her work.

"You're a really good artist, Lydia," Shaggy said as he watched her work.

"Based on what I remember about school so are you," Lydia replied.

"Oh, I'm not that good,"

"Nonsense! Why don't you draw something and we can talk about your cases?"

"Okay if you'd like that,"

"Please"

"Where would you like me to start?" Shaggy asked as Lydia handed him an empty sketchbook.

"Oh, it really doesn't matter to me,"

"Well, there was one case where Velma and I unintentionally switched roles,"

"Oh? Do tell,"

"It all started when I went to defend my title as the international put-put champion..."


	11. Chapter 11

Lydia loved having Shaggy over and soon it became a regular thing. As much as he visited, however, she never showed her face. It was far too grotesque and ugly. Lydia had given him a house key explaining that sometimes she'd be too involved with work to answer the door. Today was one such day. Lydia didn't come to the door when Shaggy had knocked so, he let himself in. The house was peaceful and serene as he made his way through it. Lydia had always kept it clean with the exception of her art room which was organized chaos. When he opened the door, however, Lydia wasn't anywhere to be found. He looked at the clock. It was noon. Shouldn't she have been up by now? Confusedly Shaggy closed the door and made his way down the hall in search of his friend.

He came to a stop at one of the doors. Maybe she was in there. Shaggy eased the door open and looked around. Beige walls with the occasional painting. A white dresser with photos scattered across it. Shaggy turned. A twin size bed with pink lace covers. In the center of the bed was a human size lump. Lydia. As Shaggy neared the bed he took notice of two things. One Lydia was shaking. Two her hood was hanging on the bedpost beside her.

Lydia clearly wasn't wearing it so, that meant that Shaggy would be able to see her face. As tempting as that was, however, Shaggy had no intention of upsetting Lydia. The only thing that kept him moving forward was the fact that she seemed sick. Slowly Shaggy pulled back the lace covers. Lydia was sleeping in polar bear pajamas. She was shaking like a leaf. Shaggy for the first time ever saw her face. A large reddish-purple scar was around her right eye. There were smaller scars above her left eye. As huge and discolored as the scars were they didn't bother Shaggy. He tentatively touched her cheek causing her to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and Shaggy was able to see that her eyes were a dusky yellow instead of brown.

Once she realized he was there she tried in vain to hide her face.

"Lydia please look at me," Shaggy pleaded.

"N-no I'm ugly," Lydia sobbed in response.

"I don't think so,"

"How can you say that?"

"Because what's on the outside doesn't matter Lydia. You're still my brave, kindhearted friend,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

Slowly Lydia looked up. Shaggy felt her forehead.

"You've got a fever, Lydia,"

"I hate being sick," Lydia grumbled.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you,"

"Thank you Shaggy"

"You're welcome,"


	12. Chapter 12

Lydia was surprised at how well Shaggy cared for her. He stayed by her side all day, only leaving to get medicine and prepare a hot meal for her. She fell asleep several times so, they couldn't really manage to hold a conversation. Every time she woke up she would catch Shaggy doing something different. Lydia was surprised to see him leafing through a photo album at one point.

"What's that?" she asked curiously as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"One of Mom's photo albums,"

"How's your family?"

"Good, Sugie's grown quite a bit since you've last seen her,"

"I miss her,"

"I think she misses you, my whole family does,"

"Maybe, maybe I can visit them?" Lydia asked.

"Would you like that?"

"Yes,"

"Then we will as soon as you get better,"

"Really?"

"I promise,"

…...

* * *

Shaggy took constant care of his friend and often tried his best to entertain her. Lydia had said to him once that the only source of entertainment she had was art. So, to change that he bought her a small TV and a DVD player. He hooked them both up before surprising her once again by presenting her a bag filled with the movies she'd watched as a kid. There were older cartoons like The Jetsons, The Flintstones and, Top Cat. There were also Disney movies such as Peter Pan, Cinderella, Snow White and, Aladdin. Soon, the two were binging old cartoons and laughing. Sometime later, Lydia had fallen asleep so, Shaggy turned off the movie and covered his friend in her favorite quilt before taking his leave. When he got back home the others questioned where he had been.

"With Lydia, she's sick remember?"

"You two seem to be getting awfully close," Daphne teased.

"Like, it's not what you're thinking Daphne,"

"Uh-huh sure,"

"Really it isn't,"

"Yet,"

"Like strop that,"

"Stop what?"

"You know,"

With that, Shaggy walked away. He headed to his room and locked himself inside. Sitting down at his desk he stared at the open sketchbook in front of him. Lydia had presented him with it a while back.

"You were always a good artist Shaggy don't give up,"

He promised not to give up. He wouldn't give up. He planned to fill the sketchbook and give it to Lydia as a present. He picked up a pencil and slowly, surely began to draw. What did he draw you may ask yourself. Another picture of Lydia herself. This time it was Lydia as a superhero. Other drawings had been of her as a princess, a spy, a celebrity. There were other drawings of course but those were few and far between. This book was going to show Lydia how special she really was whether she knew it or not.

He just couldn't wait.


End file.
